Patacake
by bigdandilion
Summary: cupcake humor!


**PataCake**

Abby glared at him, her hands firmly placed on her hips.

"You ate my, MY cupcake!"

McGee put up his hands in defence, and stuttered over his words, "A-Abby calm down! I was just a cupcake!"

Gibbs and Tony who ,were leaning against the fridge nonchalantly, shook their heads warningly in his direction.

"Just a cupcake!" Abby's eyes were dancing with rage.

"Tsk, tks McMuffin" Tony mused, "never take a ladies cupcake, especially one as special as Abby, and to think you are her best friend, a hero and she trusted you!" he smirked, Gibbs rolled his eyes and McGee blushed turning his ears pink.

"Hero?" McGee questioned the word.

"Yes Tim hero! I look up to you, you are always there for me, your awesome with computers, and you are one of my closest friends! Well, there is Bert and my babies, and I can't forget Gibbs or Tony, the mail guy is pretty nice," she fluttered her hands irritably, "but that is not the point, I trusted you with my cupcake and, you ATE it!" she finished by stabbing a finger in his chest.

McGee sighed, "Abby, I'm sorry." he raised his arms into a hug position.

"No! no hugs for you!" and with that Abby stomped off.

McGee huffed, muttering angrily to himself.

"Tough luck Probie," Tony applauded, "but don't worry she'll forgive you.." McGee looked up hopefully as Tony pranced out of the room, but groaned as Tony yelled from the elevator, "in a couple of years maybe!"

McGee slapped his hand to the back of his head. "Arrrrr, why did I eat the cupcake!!"

"I thought I was the only one allowed to give head slaps,"

McGee looked towards the voice. He had forgotten Gibbs was there too.

"Look kid, if you want to make it up to Abby, I suggest you do it fast before she does something she regrets."

McGee gave him a frightened look, "Like what? She wouldn't kill me, would she," his last words left his mouth squeaky.

Gibbs chuckled and rolled his eyes, "No, McGee she won't kill you. But you never know she is one of a kind" Gibbs walked over to a closet on the other side of the room and pulled out a bullet proof vest," so just in case she gets any ideas, put this on." Gibbs left a terrified McGee and walked into the elevator smirking.

McGee wasted no time putting on his vest, and spent the rest of the day thinking of how he was going to make it up to Abby. Hours went by and then it hit him. He quickly bounded out of his chair and rushed towards Tony.

"Tony! I need your help!

********************************************************************

Later that evening Tony walked up the steps to McGee's apartment. Why he agreed to help McGeek he would never know. He reached his door and was about to know when he i smelt something strange. Suspicious he pulled out his gun and kicked open the door.

"What the heck did you do to my door!!!" McGee yelled. Tony instantly dropped his gun seeing that McGee was in fact just fine.

"Hey Probie, sorry about that. I thought I smelt something." Tony sniffed around and McGee looked at him strangely, "it smells like something dead."

"Hey! That's my baking your talking about!"

"Oh my goodness, you asked me to come over to help you bake!" Tony started giggling like a child. McGee turned red and scowled.

"Tony, I really need your help! I am the worst cook in the world!"

"Oh alright, but if you tell anyone I did this I will kill with a, with a, a spatula!" he chuckled and sniffed the air again, quickly plugging his nose, " but seriously, what is that smell?" Tony asked as he walked into the kitchen

"I'm just trying out a new recipe that I got off the Internet, thought I would try it out. The cupcake's over there"

Tony peered at the "thing" as he was going to call it. "What is it?"

McGee huffed, "It's a cupcake! It's for Abby!"

"That, is not a cupcake." Tony teased and then suddenly jumped back, "Oh my gosh it just growled at me!" Tony was now running around McGee's living room screaming.

"Oh come on it's not that bad!" McGee defended himself.

Tony stopped running, "Yes, it is that bad, we need to make another one."

McGee looked at he sad little cupcake but agreed and started gathering, once again, ingredients and bowls, while Tony started to read the recipe. After a few minutes, they began pouring, and mixing the ingredients together.

"I'll go get the flour." Tony stated grinning at McGee. McGee just stared at him suspiciously.

**Poof **flour was all over McGee's face.

"Hey, that was uncalled for Tony!"

"What are you going to do about it, Mcflour-boy?" Tony teased starting to run away.

McGee took a handful of the "thing" or cupcake as McGee had insisted, and chased Tony.

They ran into the living room. McGee jumped over the couch and tackled, causing Tony to fall on to the floor with a thud. McGee smothered his face with the "thing".

Tony gave him a evil glare, "You are so going to pay for that!"

Tony ran to the kitchen and grabbed the boll with the eggs and sugar and before McGee had a chance to fight back it was slowly dripping off his head and down his shirt. Tony smirked triumphantly.

"So not cool!"

Tony was laughing too hard to answer. McGee jumped up from the floor and ran around the coffee table and grabbed a handful of the "thing" and threw but Tony quickly shielded himself with the cookie sheet. The food fight continued, eggs were thrown and a dripping from the cupboards and sugar and flour slicked the floors. McGee lunged and once again pulled Tony to the ground. Twisting his arms back McGee sat on Tony not letting him up.

*********************************************************

Abby sighed, ever since the argument with McGee she had been feeling awful and restless. She was still angry with him, but he did seem very sorry and he was her best friend. Was she too hard on him? Minutes passed.

"That's it! I can't take!," Abby stated out loud, "stupid McGee and his puppy dog eyes, how can I stay angry at him!"

She quickly grabbed her jacket and headed towards his apartment. It didn't take long for Abby to reach her destination, she knew all the short cuts. Abby entered the building and took the elevator to McGee's floor, when she reached his door she was surprised to hear voices, usually it was quiet. She knocked, no answer. She knocked harder, still no answer. She pounded at the door, and still no one acknowledged her presence. Abby, now annoyed rummaged around her purse and drew out a spare key, McGee had given to her ages ago.

Abby quietly opened the door and peered around. She could hear shouting, and curiously followed. Abby suddenly stopped and put her hands over her mouth. McGee's kitchen was a disaster! Eggs were now dripping not only from the cupboards but from the roof and counter, the whole bag of flour and sugar were spread across the kitchen and part of the living room. And on the floor beside the oven were Tony and McGee.

She looked at them closely, McGee was sitting on Tony. They were both yelling.

"Say it! Say it!" McGee shouted.

"I will never surrender McGeek!"

"Say it! Say uncle!"

"Nev-" Tony, was cut short by a cough.

Both men looked up, and were horrified to see Abby staring down at them with a silly grin plastered across her face. McGee quickly jumped off of Tony, causing an egg to slip off his head. Abby was giggling uncontrollably now.

"A-Abby!" McGee squeaked.

"What are you doing here?" Tony finished his sentence.

"I came to talk to McGee." She was still giggling, "what are you two up too?"

Tony shuffled his feet, "Oh, ah, nothing. Just hanging out."

Abby looked at McGee who was once again blushing out of embarrassment. He gave her a little wave. Tony wanting to give the two some privacy grabbed his jacket and made his way to the door.

"So, had fun tonight McGee. See you tomorrow!" He shot them a smile and left covered head to toe with flour, sugar, eggs and the "Thing".

"Abby" "McGee" they both stated in sequence. They smiled.

"Abby, I'm so sorry! Please, please forgive me. I shouldn't have eaten your cupcake." McGee was looking at her pleadingly.

"How can I say no to puppy dog eyes like that?" Abby sighed, "I'm sorry I got so angry at you!"

McGee rushed over and squeezed her into a massive hug and was relieved that she hugged back.

"So, what were you guys up to anyways?" Abby asked curiously.

"Well, uh, um."

"Spit it out McGee!"

"Well, I was trying to make you a cupcake."

Abby gazed at the huge mess, "How many were you making? You have enough ingredients everywhere for at least 100!"

"I was trying to make one, actually."

"That is so sweet!" Abby smiled, " so did you make any?"

"Yes, I did make one!" McGee went over the counter and grabbed the "Thing" excitedly.

Abby fluttered around and teased, "Oh McGee, my Hero!"

McGee chuckled and handed the cupcake to her. Abby looked at him.

"What is that thing?"

McGee threw his hands in the air, " It's a cupcake!"

"That is not a cupcake." Abby insisted.

McGee huffed, "Come on I worked hard on this, just try some!"

Abby hesitantly reached her hand out and then suddenly screamed, " Oh my gosh! It just growled at me!"

McGee sighed and rolled his eyes. Baking was definitely not his thing.


End file.
